A Slice of Life: Drabbles
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Just a few drabbles for Shizuru/Yukina. These two lovely ladies are adorable together.


Title: A Slice of Life: Drabbles

Pairing: Shizuru/Yukina

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these drabbles I wrote.

Warnings: Implied scenarios, and cursing.

Notes: These were written under timed pressure. (sort of) I wrote them while listening to a few songs. Hope you enjoy! xoxo

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 songs:<strong>_

_If One Day You Have The Courage: Budokan_

_Rokutousei no Yoru: Aimer_

_Breathe: He Is We_

_Stereo Hearts: Adam Levine & Gym Class Heroes_

_Can't Help Falling in Love: A-Teens_

_Keeping Secrets: Kicking Daisies_

_A Fine Place to Live: Halc_

_Journey to the Past: Aaliyah_

_Jewel: Ayumi Hamasaki_

_Even Angels Fall: Jessica Riddle_

_Family Reunion: Blink 182_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Mishap<em>

"Yukina!" The brown haired woman shouted from across the street. She spotted the serene blue-haired girl just a few minutes ago, and had been caught off guard with her beauty. She ended up tripping over her own feet and fell flat on the floor. She was lucky that it was Yukina, and not herself, that had the picnic basket full of food.

Shizuru wondered how she was able to coerce this radiant but shy girl across the street to a picnic in the park. The other girl was the token of her own brother's affections, and Shizuru fleetingly asked herself if this was right to do. She pushed that thought away quickly, starting to cross. Unfortunately, she also forgot about the traffic coming her way, and _almost_ got hit by a car.

Luckily though, the car stopped short. Yukina sighed out in relief and ran to her, pulling her out of traffic.

* * *

><p>(<em>2) Ludicrous<em>

"And then I nailed him one for trying to give me a kiss." Shizuru's eyes were shining as she laughed in riotous laughter beside her companion. She had been telling Yukina her exploits of when she was a Yanki. She had met so many people, and fought alongside them, but there came a point when she couldn't anymore. She had to be an older sister. A good figure for the boy that would turn into a man soon.

Kazuma growing up. It was something that Shizuru wasn't prepared for. It seemed so…laughable, the fact that he wouldn't be just "her little brother" anymore. He was becoming a man day by day. He was fighting for the Human World, and leaving Shizuru behind. She sighed. He was growing up and she was still the same girl fighting day to day. Things really hadn't changed a bit.

"Shizuru?" Yukina put her hand over the elder girl's. She had started laughing out of nowhere and it scared her.

* * *

><p><em>(3) Wrangle<em>

"Kazuma, please…" Yukina opened and closed her hands trying to figure out what to say to him. He had genuinely fell in love with her and then she in turn fell in love with his sister. It was a horrible love triangle in the Kuwabara home. The father was currently talking to his daughter, and she could hear all of the shouts at the end of the hall. Shizuru had slammed the door, so the words were muffled, but that did not mean the volume was.

"I can't believe she would do something like this! How could she? My own sister-"

And then the door opened just as harshly as it was slammed. "Kazuma!" Shizuru belched out as she ran closer and closer to the living room. She punched her brother and grabbed Yukina's hand. "Don't take it out on her. It's all my fault. If you need someone to yell at, then yell at me. If you need someone to fight, then fight me. I'll take you on right here and now."

"Damn you Shizuru! This isn't right! How could you do this to me!" Yukina tried to break from Shizuru's hold to comfort him, but she just couldn't. She felt safe in the other woman's arms. She didn't know what it was. She didn't realize she had been holding a breath while the siblings continued their argument.

All she had to do was breathe. They would get through this. They had to.

* * *

><p><em>(4) Splurge<em>

The couple had been walking hand in hand, about two bags on each of their other hands. They had been shopping the entire day, due to Botan drilling Yukina in "normal" human aesthetics. Yukina had listened carefully to her words and took them deeply to heart. Keiko and Botan couldn't join her today so she had asked Kazuma's older sister if she could accompany her. Shizuru couldn't say no, and now ended up walking with the girl.

She didn't know when they started holding hands. It just seemed so right. It didn't matter if she grabbed Yukina's hand first or if it was the other way around. As they went into another store, however, her hand fell to her side, unattached to the other girl's. Currently, Yukina was faling in love with a pair of boots that looked ridiculously expensive.

She was going to kill Botan when this was all over. The ice maiden had no money of her own, and Shizuru was pretty much buying her gifts. She was already plotting the demise of the ferry girl as Yukina's eyes kept sparkling while gazing at the boots. Shizuru could only groan as she felt her wallet emptying.

* * *

><p><em>(5) Paramour<em>

Soft feather-like touches were becoming Shizuru's undoing. She never meant this to become more than a one time fleeting fancy, but it did. Who knew that an ice maiden could become so warm to the touch with just one touch? Who knew that those pale legs were like cream in the moon-lit night? And who knew that there would be just another woman in Shizuru's bed at midnight, almost every night, wanting to lose herself in something she missed in her icy demon land?

Shizuru knew. She knew of Yukina's past lovers, her current one, and the way that he could never give her what Shizuru was giving her. She knew that Yukina's body shivered in pleasure because of Shizuru's tongue on her naked skin. She knew that if she licked here, touched there, bit at that precise spot, Yukina would cry in ecstasy too soon, and then it would time for another round if she could help it.

There time together was like a river meeting at a waterfall; it was over too soon. Despite how much time Shizuru would exact to her midnight lover's pleasure, she would still return to his bed. Then again, she would be back the next night, and the night after that. Shizuru never liked the day at this point, and would only live for the night, because the night is when she could show her love. She was falling into it. She was drowning into it. And there was no help.

The scary thing was, she didn't even mind drowning in it.

* * *

><p><em>(6) Chagrin<em>

"So, you and my brother have really done it, huh?" Shizuru drawled with a cigarette in her mouth. She was lazing about with her eyes closed on one of the couches. Yukina was sitting on the loveseat, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water. She had no idea what to say. She could feel heat warming her cheeks and knew they were probably a shocking state of pink or red.

"Um…I…"

"You don't have to really answer that. I just wanted to see if you would really answer it or not." Shizuru opened one eye, glancing at the girl. An endearing look on her face of shock and embarrassment. She loved toying with Kazuma's little girlfriend. Truth was, she knew the couple were barely even a couple because of how the girl perceived him as a friend, but the implication of Shizuru's words were never one to be mistaken.

Yukina just sat there and cast her eyes downward. Kazuma's sister seemed to have a fascination these days with teasing her.

* * *

><p><em>(7) Mistletoe<em>

Christmas was by far the craziest holiday that Kuwabara household had ever celebrated. This year they were partying with all of Kazuma's friends inside their wonderful abode. It was a regular old Christmas party, and everyone was filled with the holiday cheer. Presents were given at midnight of Christmas Eve when they had all watched the countdown and drank alcohol or eggnog to warm themselves up. Yusuke had the bright idea to bring mistletoe and hang it up on one of the doors in the house.

Unfortunately, the first ones to test out the mistletoe were Shizuru and Yukina, seeing as the two of them stood under it as they tried to leave to the kitchen. They were about to go and grab some grub for everyone else when Keiko and Yusuke had pulled on their arms, stopping them.

"What?" Shizuru asked them as they pointed upwards and grinned. "Oh hell, I have to kiss Yukina?" Shizuru didn't care much about same sex and things like that, and since it was Christmas…She just shrugged and leaned down to peck the girl on the lips. "There we go."

Everyone else was in an uproar as Kuwabara blinked. His sister just kissed the love of his life. Meanwhile the love of his life was just as red as the cherries on the holiday cake and touching her lips in wonder.

* * *

><p><em>(8) Ethereal<em>

It was unknown to many people that Shizuru Kuwabara had invested in a punching bag. Over the years, it had gotten worn out, but she still loved to punch at it and work herself out. She would punch, punch, _punch_ to her heart's content, imagining that it was the faces of punks she used to beat up in her old Yanki days. She would imagine Himura, Tasuki, Sonohara, all of those guys who had dared to mess with her; they never knew what pain was until they met Shizuru Kuwabara.

As she dealt blow after blow to the useless pile of fabric hanging in the middle of her room, she didn't notice that she had an audience. Or more specific, she didn't notice the audience of one, that was currently standing in the doorway. The ice maiden of the demon world was standing there transfixed as the human woman, in only a bra and shorts, kept pummeling the poor bag.

Shizuru's hair was plastered to her face as she kept working at the punching bag. Her muscles were tightening just like her fists, and her breath was coming in short pants. She was getting tired, but she wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop. She had to kick these guys' asses like her life depended on it; back then it had. Blow after blow she kept on and on. Sweat was pouring over like a bucket while the bystander outside of the door licked her lips. Shizuru Kuwabara was a being so completely different from herself.

She truly loved that difference. Shizuru finally stopped, as did Yukina's heart because the woman turned around. Their eyes met for a moment, and Yukina ran. She ran downstairs as her warrior woman stood in her room, confused.

* * *

><p><em>(9) Solace<em>

This was all they needed, and nothing more. Just a quiet place to sit and rest. With all of the boys gone on another one of Koenma's many missions, the girls had decided to just hang out for a day. Unfortunately, Botan left on an errand for Koenma, and then Keiko had to return to her parents' restaurant. That only left Yukina and Shizuru to fraternize for the rest of the day. Even Genkai was out on some kind of business so she couldn't return yet.

They settled for one of the parks near the temple and just sat there. They watched nature take its course and listened to the wind and the water around them. There was a mini fountain a few paces back, and they could still hear it from where they were sitting. The benches weren't too hard and Yukina smoothed out her dress. It wasn't awkward in the slightest, not even when she leaned her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

Instead, she could only feel the wave of contentment rush over her entire body. And for Shizuru, it was the same.

* * *

><p><em>(10) Uncouth<em>

"Fuck you! Fuck you! And fuck you!" Shizuru had had it for this entire day. Everywhere she went, people seemed to piss her off in more ways than she could ever imagine. Her day had started off rather nicely but then it went downhill the moment some hussy tried to yell at her and tell her how to do her job.

The poor girl had no chance with Shizuru and ended up getting a broken nose due to Shizuru's fits hitting her nose. Just like her younger sibling had said, the girl had some seriously harsh punches and it could hurt anyone. If she had been part of the little detective team, no one would dare to try to fight with Shizuru. It was like she was demon or something.

After the fiasco at work, people had been cutting her off with their cars, knocking into her in the street, and just stopping the middle of the street. She had had enough of it and cursed at every single person she saw. When she finally returned home, she saw her lovely girlfriend had prepared her some tea and a note which read: "Meet me in the bedroom."

Shizuru smirked as her uncouth dirty mouth was put to use with her vulgar dirty talk.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Sorry if there are any mistakes or careless misspellings. I did the best I could to catch those. ^^;<p> 


End file.
